Sunset
by Wii-Luv-Twilight
Summary: After Edward left Bella, Laurent found her in the meadow. What if the wolves had been too late and couldn't save her? There's a new girl in Forks who goes by the name of Valerie. Is she somehow connnected to Bella? Can Edward risk falling for her?
1. Preface: Edward's POV

Sunset

Preface: Different

Edward's POV:

Bella's gone now. I have to accept that. But I don't believe she's dead. _That, _at least, can't be true. It mustn't. I shook my head and Alice glanced at me from across the lunchroom table. "Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded. _Are you sure? You look like you're in pain, _her thoughts whispered. I tried to search for the new girl's thoughts, but was unsuccessful. I kept coming back to one conclusion: I couldn't read her mind, either. Just like Bella's. My stomach wrenched. I could tell she was a vampire, but she kept it well hidden. Her eyes were gray, her hair almost onyx. Was that her power: hiding what she was? She was sitting adjacent to one of the girls who reminded me so much of Jessica. _Edward?_ Alice thought. I glanced back at her and smiled. Her expression was full of worry.

"I can't read her thoughts," I said, my voice cracking mid-sentence. "She's different."

"I didn't see her coming, either."

"Do you think she has something to do with the wolves?"

"Maybe."

"What are you guys talking about?" Emmet asked, tearing his attention from Rosalie, who was now pouting. I almost laughed.

"The new girl." Alice grinned. A few seconds later, her face became blank and Jasper's thoughts exploded in my mind.

_What's she seeing, Edward? It _is _a vision, right? _

I focused on her, trying desperately to read her mind. I saw only one face before she blocked me. Bella's face. Alice blinked several times. "Edward...."

"But...they all said t-that...she was mauled...by a bear...after I left."

"Who? Bella?" Emmett looked confused. No doubt. Alice shot him a murderous glare and he pursed his lips. "Sorry," he murmured.

I stood up, dumped my tray, and left the cafeteria. My head was spinning. I needed to concentrate. As soon as I reached my car, I knew where to go. I sped to the place where I thought she and I had had our best moments...and our worst. Like when she "died" as everyone said. The meadow.


	2. Preface: Valerie's POV

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight saga. I do, however, own the wonderful cookie I just ate.**_

Oh, how my life or should I say existence has changed.

There I stood, restrained by the cold iron locks around my arms.

I looked at the beautiful creature that was questioning me.

I watched as my interrogator gracefully loped over to me. I sighed. _How I love that serene grace._

"Who are you?" The voice startled me for a moment. I focused and then responded.

"You know my identity." I answered simply. This was the only hint I could give.

"No. You are someone else. Not the girl that is placed before me at this moment. "My questioner was getting frustrated.

"You _still_ know my identity." I wished I could have told the beautiful creature, whose brow was now furrowed in concentration and frustration, the truth.

Then I noticed my old friend's face go blank. My jailor's expression quickly changed. His face was now that of happiness mixed with sorrow and longing.

Just as he was about to whisper my name, the black car pulled up.

_Not again!_

_**A/n-This is K! That first chapter was written by C, just to clarify! Thank you for the many favorites and reviews so far! Reviews would be greatly appreciated for this preface as well!;D**_


	3. Chapter One: Connections

**AN: Hey! C, here! I really hope you like this chapter. I'm looking forward to writing it. Review, please, when you finish—but only if you want to. :) **

**Team Edward!!**

**Please read K's and my other stories. Check out the KC pro. (profile) If you want.**

**P.S. After the first break is just the first preface, so, if you've already read it, you can go ahead and skip it, but there's more after it, so look for the end of the preface—after the second break. XD**

Chapter 1: Connections

Edward's POV:

I tore into the parking lot and settled in a space, parking my black 2009 Chevrolet Corvette and turning the key in the ignition to 'off'. I had long ago decided that if I didn't have Bella, I would at least try and be social. It's better like that. But, I still can't tell any of my new friends or even my closest one, Ashton, about my secret. They would flip, and the Volturi would find out soon enough. Been there, done that. And it's not something I would like to risk again. Surprisingly--after the initial shock that the infamous Edward Cullen was making an effort to be anything other than antisocial—normal people didn't shy away like they usually did.

I opened the driver's side door and stepped out. Another _wonderful_ day. Yeah, great. The cold, Tuesday, November air whipped around me and into my nostrils. "Ed!" A voice yelled. I turned my head to see Ashton running toward me and a grin spread across my face.

"Hey Ash!"How are you?"

"Great. Did I ever mention how much I like your car--even if it is old?"

I chuckled. "I think. But, thanks."

He grinned. "No problem. Have you done the English essay already?"

"Of course," he murmured._ Yeah, Edward definitely would have done it ahead of time, _his thoughts whispered. I actually did it last night, but, when you don't sleep, what else is there to do?

He groaned. "Everyone has."--His eyes widened and his brows furrowed in frustration--"Wait, when is it due?" His voice was full of dread.

"Tomorrow," I said, still grinning. "It's okay."

He let out a long sigh. "Phew. I thought I was dead."

We were almost to the door of Forks High School when I noticed something was different. The cold, Tuesday, November air whipped around me and into my nostrils. I took a deep breath. I was being paranoid. It was just the twentieth year anniversary of Bella's "death". Nothing was wrong. I walked to my locker, shoved my backpack in,slammed the locker closed, and proceeded to my first class. Biology with Graham. I turned a corner and realized that I was _not_ being paranoid. Before my eyes stood a girl with dark brown, almost black hair. I looked closer and noticed she had gray eyes. I was suddenly curious. I wanted to talk to her, and I already felt like I knew her. She glanced up at me and her eyes flashed green. What was with that? An expression of horror covered her face and she turned away without another glance. I tuned into her thoughts. I couldn't hear them. Not again. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't hear her heartbeat, either. Was she a vampire? I sighed. Oh, well. Maybe Alice saw this. Hopefully. I'll talk to her about it later, at lunch. I paced on to class and didn't see her again.

Bella's gone now. I have to accept that. But I don't believe she's dead. _That, _at least, can't be true. It mustn't. I shook my head and Alice glanced at me from across the lunchroom table. "Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded. _Are you sure? You look like you're in pain, _her thoughts whispered. I tried to search for the new girl's thoughts, but was unsuccessful. I kept coming back to one conclusion: I couldn't read her mind, either. Just like Bella's. My stomach wrenched. I could tell she was a vampire, but she kept it well hidden. Her eyes were gray, her hair almost onyx. Was that her power: hiding what she was? She was sitting adjacent to one of the girls who reminded me so much of Jessica. _Edward?_ Alice thought. I glanced back at her and smiled. Her expression was full of worry.

"I can't read her thoughts," I said, my voice cracking mid-sentence. "She's different."

"I didn't see her coming, either."

"Do you think she has something to do with the wolves?"

"Maybe."

"What are you guys talking about?" Emmet asked, tearing his attention from Rosalie, who was now pouting. I almost laughed.

"The new girl." Alice grinned. A few seconds later, her face became blank and Jasper's thoughts exploded in my mind.

_What's she seeing, Edward? It _is _a vision, right? _

I focused on her, trying desperately to read her mind. I saw only one face before she blocked me. Bella's face. Alice blinked several times. "Edward...."

"But...they all said t-that...she was mauled...by a bear...after I left."

"Who? Bella?" Emmett looked confused. No doubt. Alice shot him a murderous glare and he pursed his lips. "Sorry," he murmured.

I stood up, dumped my tray, and left the cafeteria. My head was spinning. I needed to concentrate. As soon as I reached my car, I knew where to go. I sped to the place where I thought she and I had had our best moments...and our worst. Like when she "died" as everyone said. The meadow.

When I reached the end of the road, I parked and stuffed my keys into my pocket, locking my car. I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes, inhaling deeply. I opened my eyes again and exhaled. I started running.

As I stood in the middle of the meadow, memories flooded into my mind. My eyebrows pulled together; these memories hurt. I scanned the clearing, looking for any sign of a struggle. There was only the long slashes on the bark of the tall trees' trunks. I sat down and put placed my hand on my knee, wishing that Bella was tracing the lines on my palm. I closed my eyes; it was all I could do not to dry sob. Oh, if Emmett knew that! I laughed.

"Where were you?" Alice asked as I opened the front door.

"We were worried," Esme offered.

I smiled. "Nowhere."

Alice narrowed her eyes. She'd probably seen me.

"Hey, Edward!" Emmett called from the living room.

I left Esme and Alice and walked gracefully into den. "Hey, Em."

"Jasper and I are going hunting soon. Wanna come?"

"Sure. I'm always up for some lion."

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter, though it was short. Click on George, please. Uh, *cough*.**

**I've posted a link to see Edward's car on my (the KC pro.) profile, so feel free to look at it. That is all. Lol. Hey K!!! :) **


	4. Chapter Two: Observations

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga. Thank Stephanie Meyer!**_

Valerie's POV

I sighed as I parked my silver 2002 Honda Civic Coupe in the school parking lot.

The parking lot was heavily occupied with many of the students' rusty and old car.

I checked my watch.

7:50 a.m.

Classes started in 15 minutes and still had not received my schedule.

I quickly loped over to the office, ignoring the rain.

As I entered, I quickly surveyed my surroundings. It was more out habit now than protection.

The office was warmed compared to outside. A young lady with bright red hair sat behind the desk. A name plaque was set upon the desk. The plaque read Mrs. Barnes.

I approached the desk. No one had noticed my half a second hesitation.

"Oh you must be Ms. Valerie Marigold, the foreign exchange student. My name is-"

"Mrs. Barnes." I interrupted. When I saw her questioningly look I indicated the plaque.

"Oh. Well… here's your schedule," she handed me a sheet of paper with my classes printed on and a sheet of paper.

"And that extra sheet of paper you must turn in at the end of day. At each of your classes make sure a teacher signs it." She explained and I nodded in thanks. She looked up at the clock and a shocked expression creased over her face.

"You might want to hurry. Your first class begins in two minutes." She warned. And I nodded my thanks once again. Then I shouldered my backpack and turned to leave the office.

As I navigated through the nearly swarming halls of students, I felt as though I was being watched.

I turned around all the way to see _him._

My _target_.

_No. not my target,_ I instantly corrected myself. I was only to observe his coven…and him.

I snapped out of my trance half a second later to see I had ducked my head and walked off without my conscious consent.

I sighed as set out to my classes.

***

I rolled my eyes as I sat down for lunch with a constant voice in my ear.

"I absolutely need to take you shopping with me! It would be _so_ much fun! Maybe bring the buys along to go see a movie with us!" Gracie waggled her eyebrows at me.

"I don't think that is possible. Too much to do on weekends and school nights as it is. Having to help Caleb to take care of my sick uncle." I explained.

"So is Caleb your brother or something?" Gracie asked, pushing for more information.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied simply. Then Lucy, a shy classmate of mine, spoke up and changed the subject.

I looked over to where my mission was laid out in front of me.

The family talked casually and then the big bear suddenly laughed loudly. So loud that I cringed for a slight moment.

Then I strained to hear their conversation.

I heard the one who had been staring at me earlier in the hallway speak up. "I can't read her thoughts. She's different." I froze up for a minute. He was talking about me.

The pixie chimed in as well "I didn't see her coming, either." They were all talking about me. This wasn't good.

I saw the boy bite his lip as if thinking. I sighed, mesmerized. Then I shook my head. _Stay focused,_ I scolded myself.

"Do you think she has something to do with the wolves?" The bronze haired boy spoke up again.

'Maybe." The pixie shrugged.

"What are you guys talking about?" The big bear boy boomed. The blonde vampire whom he had been intent on just a moment ago pouted. I chuckled to myself.

"The new girl." The pixie grinned wickedly.

Then her face went blank and I saw the dirty blonde boy throw the bronze haired one a worried look.

I saw the supposed mind reader's eyebrows furrow and his face took on the look of extreme concentration. As I saw the pixie blink many times, I heard her whisper in a worried tone "Edward…"

I turned to bronze haired male and when I saw his expression I thought my stone heart would break.

His facial expression was filled with pain and sorrow. I thought I also saw hatred. But for what I could pinpoint.

"But…they said t-that…she was mauled… by a bear…after I left." He croaked. A part of me wanted to run over to this troubled soul and help him batter whatever guilt he felt into non existence. But the bigger and stronger part of me desired to figure out his story and what he knew about the death of this stranger.

"Who? Bella?" The big bear asked obviously confused. My mind went into overtime as it tried to figure out who this Bella was. As this went on I noticed the pixie shoot a murderous stare to the confused bear boy. "Sorry. "he murmured looking like a guilty five year old in the process.

Then my mind clicked. The mysterious Bella was none other than the Bella Swan who had been mauled by a bear in this very town. How stupid I was!

While I scolded myself for my own stupidity I vaguely registered that the pained soul of a boy had stood up, a blank yet slightly pained expression on his face and dumped his tray. He exited the cafeteria and before I could charge after him, Gracie poked me.

"Hmmm?" I grunted, snapping out of my new favorite soap opera it now seemed.

"Staring at the Cullens, huh?" She giggled.

"Not at all." I answered, my years of acting practice paying off.

"Sure. I won't tell" she winked and then giggled.

I got at that very moment dumped my tray and went to my next class.

***

As we arrived home Felix looked at me and asked "What's with the long face? Does somebody need a hug?" He sighed. _Was I the only sane Volturi member left?_

"No. I do not need a hug! I'm just so confused! Observation is supposed to be my forte and yet today I sucked! This coven confounds me! Especially that boy!!!" I growled and I rested my head against the steering wheel.

"I know the one thing that will make you feel better!" Felix chimed in moments later.

"What?" I grunted. What could he possibly know!? Oh that's right. Everything.

"Hunting! We can run all the way to port Angeles this time and take the long way if you like!" he announced eagerly. I was right. He does know everything.

I smiled as imagined it. It would be fun. I slowly lifted my head off the steering wheel.

"So what do you say?" Felix asked.

"Let's go!" I yelled, opening the car door in a flash.

_**A/n- Hey this is K! Sorry about the slow update. Being cooped up in Arkansas with relatives and what not. But please review if you'd like! ;D**_


	5. Chapter Three: A Vain Attempt

**AN: C here! Enjoy!**

Chapter Three: A Vain Attempt

Edward's POV:

"So, where to?" Emmett asked once we were outside on the porch.

Jasper shrugged. "Maybe around the forest surrounding Port Angeles."

I would have enjoyed going farther out; it was unlikely that I would find any mountain lions lurking around Port Angeles. But, I agreed. "Sounds fine."

We took off running at full speed to the northeast. Within ten minutes, we were in sight of the city. I stopped for a moment, exhaling loudly, then closed the distance, my brothers ahead of me. Jazz was scouting the woods. _I hope there aren't any humans around here._

I sniffed the air, broadening my scent range to a mile. "I'm pretty sure there aren't."

Jasper looked down at the ground. _Good. I would hate to do anything rash. If we happen to run into any, though, will you and Em be sure to restrain me?_

"Of course, as always."

His expression was solemn and I felt pity for him. He, after all, was still new...still struggling. I felt a wave of calm flow over me and wished I could do the same for him. I smiled, thanking him.

"Ed!" Emmett called.

I sighed and yelled, "What is it?"

"I see some elk up ahead!"

Jasper's pursed lips grew into a mischievous smile. "Mmm."

I laughed and bolted forward to hide in the brush, several feet back from where Emmett was crouching, ready for a kill. The elk's neck was bent, vulnerably, down toward the ground. It was chewing on some grass. _You are _dead, _snack_, Emmett thought as he dove at it. Even before it's head shot up, it was already too late. Emmett snapped its neck and buried his face in the fur there.

I stood, looking around for suitable prey. All I could see was a ton of squirrels and rabbits. Beyond a creek, I saw a few more elk, and a mountain lion beyond them, about two miles out. My mouth started to water as I imagined the lion's warm, red blood trickling down my throat.

Emmett rose, licking his lips, then whipping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"There's a creek about two miles out, do you see it?" I asked them.

_Yeah, _they both thought, nodding slightly.

"Do you mind if we go solo for a bit?" Emmett inquired.

"No. It's okay," I said.

He grinned. "Cool. I'm going to go in the opposite direction."

"We will meet back at the edge of the forest in a few hours. Back here, maybe," I ordered.

"Okay. We'll think if plans change." Jasper and Emmet cascaded into fits of uproarious laughter.

I chuckled. "Okay. Bye!"

I sprinted to the creek, then screeched to a halt a few meters from the water, glancing over it and testing the air for the scent of my prey. A familiar smell struck my nostrils. _Gotcha!_ I walked on a line of stones to the other side and bent down in some underbrush when I spotted the elk. I crept slowly along, towards my goal. It was crouched low as well, hiding behind a cluster of tall grass. I sprang form my position, frightening it. It bared its teeth, backing away, inch by inch. I narrowed my eyes, crouching down again. It growled and I mimicked its action. Playing with my food was not going to help anything, but it added a little joy to the task.

Within seconds, it was over. I was sucking it dry and thinking about the last time I had tasted human blood. I tried hard to remember, and it struck me like a slap in the face when I did. Bella. After James bit her, I had had to extract his venom from her fragile body, so that she wouldn't become one of us. So she wouldn't have to endure this never-ending horror. Her blood had tasted exactlly how she had smelled. Like freesia—flowery.

I pushed away from the mountain lion, finished.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late. I was finishing a kill," I apologized.

"That's okay," Jasper replied.

I smiled.

I glanced down at the watch on my left wrist. It was almost two-thirty in the morning. I wished I could sleep. I was hyper-aware of the dark bags under my eyes. Sleep—or what I could remember of it from when I was human—was wonderful. Dreams were almost always happy ones, until I become ill. From then until I was turned, they were mostly nightmares, and when I woke up, I was still in them...still sick, my mother still sick, and my father still dead.

I shuddered.

"Are you alright, Edward?" Jazz asked, sensing my grief and sending a wave of joy through me.

I nodded. "Not really, but that helped."

He grinned. "Glad to be of service."

_No, Emmett. Don't say it..._I mentally willed him not to.

"Like how you are of service to _Alice?_" Emmett sneered.

No; he said it! I groaned, but couldn't refrain from even the slightest of chuckles.

Jasper put his head in his hands, shaking it. Emmett was laughing hard.

"Well, next time you and Rosalie break a bed, I'll let Esme know." _Same old Emmett. When will he learn? _Jasper thought.

Emmett's expression went blank. "You wouldn't dare."

"I would and will."

Emmett's eyes grew wide. "But she's like our _mom_! She _can't _know those things!" _It's none of her business! Get out of my head, Edward._

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah?"

I was going into hysterics; this was _too _funny.

We got closer to town and an unfamiliar scent swirled about in my nostrils.

"Do you smell that?" I asked.

"Whoever smelt it, dealt it," Emmett said, chuckling.

I rolled my eyes.

"I smelled it, too," Jasper agreed. "I don't think I've ever smelt it before."

"It somehow seems vaguely familiar to me."

"Are there any new vampires in the area?" Emmett asked, serious—yeah, about as serious as a grizzly-chaser can be—now.

"There's that new girl at school," I murmured.

"Yes. There's someone else's scent with hers," Jasper stated.

"Honestly, do you think she came here alone?" Emmett mumbled sarcastically.

Jasper rolled his eyes.

The thick brush around us rustled and the scent grew even stronger.

A head popped up. "Hey, Val," the person whispered.

Another head extended from the brush. "What?"

"Look."

It was the new girl, "Val" as he had called her, and some male vampire. When she saw us, she darted away.

_Too bad. It would have been nice to get to know them, _the male thought sadly. _Maybe then she would want to stay. I wonder if the mind reader is reading my thoughts right now...._He glanced back anxiously. _Yeah. I thought so. Oh, well, it was a vain attempt to befriend. _

I sighed. A vain attempt indeed. I _must _talk to the new girl, Valerie, _tomorrow. _At all costs.

Jasper, Emmett, and I hadn't hunt long; it was only dawn when we arrived back in Forks. I was still hungry when we barged through the door, into our house. The first thing I noticed was the piano. _My _grand piano. I sat down on the bench and let my fingers rest on the keys. I took a deep, completely unnecessary breath, and began to play absentmindedly. The melody sounded too familiar, yet distant, as if I hadn't heard it in ages. Which was possible. Smirking, I closed my eyes and tried to think of what the tune was. My thoughts wandered, as they often did. I soon found myself thinking about the events of yesterday. The new girl. Alice's vision—which was of Bella.

Suddenly, something clicked in my mind. It was Bella's lullaby. The one I composed especially for her. My face contorted in grief and I pushed away—the bench falling as I did so— from the piano, dashing upstairs to get ready for another day full of restraint, self-control, unsatisfactory, and pure torture. I ripped open a drawer in my room, pulling out a pair of dark blue jeans. I grabbed a tan sweater, hanging on a hanger from a rail. Upon removing the hanger, I placed it back on the rail and ran back into my room. My leather jacket was lying on my bed—which was newly installed. I added it to my growing pile before retrieving a couple of other things and heading to the bathroom. Hey, vampires have to be hygienic, too. That means showers, and brushing our teeth. It's a good thing we don't have fangs; I might break my toothbrush. I chuckled.

**AN: I hope you did like this chapter and, if you wish, review. K and I would appreciate it! **


	6. Chapter Four: Hidden

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga…yet. *Twirls evil moustache***_

Valerie's POV:

I sighed in content as I drunk from a portly man I happened to come cross moments ago. Warm blood filled my mouth and the burning in my throat was, for the moment, doused. Once I finished, I disposed of the body in orderly manner. Well, as orderly as mangling a body past recognition and then throwing it into a dumpster could be.

Moments later, Felix came to join me. He approached asking "Is your temper now back in order?" I grunted and nodded once to affirm this. "Good." he smiled.

I checked my watch.

2:29 a.m.

"We need to get going. I need to do homework." I stated. Felix sighed and soon we were running.

I quickly took the lead, since I was faster than any other vampire. Then I smelt them.

I halted in my tracks and crouched behind a bush near me, still as a statue.

Felix clearly saw my alarm and soon knew why, as he sniffed the air. He crouched behind the bush with me. Then I listened.

I heard an oh-too-familiar voice speak. "Do you smell that?" It was the boy.

Then I heard the next voice which was chuckling "Who ever smelt it, dealt it." The bear.

I smirked at the joke. But soon the reality sunk in. They may have sensed us.

"I smelled it, too. I don't think I've ever smelt it before." That was the blonde boy.

This wasn't good. They knew we were here. I snuck a glance at Felix. I saw his face staring at me questioningly and he mouthed the words 'Come on, Val. They may be friendly.'

I shook my head. _Absolutely not,_ my mind protested against Felix.

"It some how seems vaguely familiar to me." Even worse! They knew who we were!

"Are there any new vampires in the area?" I heard the bear ask. For once he sounded serious.

"There's that new girl at school." The boy commented. Oh crap. They knew I was here. _Please don't let them notice Felix,_ I chanted repeatedly in my head.

"Yes. There's someone else scent with hers." Crap. Who said blondes weren't smart?

"Honestly, do you think she came here alone?" I heard the sarcastic tone in the bear's voice. Then I felt Felix's eyes on me. I turned to face him.

'I command that we meet them.' He mouthed. Stupid lower ranking!

'Fine.' I mouthed back, rolling my eyes.

'Follow my lead.' He mouthed. I nodded.

"Hey, Val." He whispered just loud enough for the others to hear. He popped his head out to look.

"What?" my annoyance still leaking into my voice. Then I popped my head out from the bush and my eyes came over to the bronze haired boy that annoyed me so.

"Look." Felix said pointing to them.

I saw the boy's eyes clap onto me and my mind could stand it no more. I shivered subtly as I looked into his golden pools.

I ran away.

Minutes later I was back home at my hidden cabin.

I walked into my room. It was a simple, small room with brown, blue, and green vertical stripes on the wall. My bed had a brown and blue sweater vest pattern and the pillows at the top were black. I had a simple mahogany colored desk, which held a laptop, against one wall and a full bookshelf on the other. Then there was the black couch I loved so much. I had bought it without even realizing one day, but ever since I have wondered why the couch?

I went to go sit on this mysterious couch and began to think of the nights events that had occurred. Why had I wanted to desperately run away from this coven? Why did I feel like my heart would start beating as I saw the boy's eyes look upon me? Why the hell did I unconsciously pick up my sketch book and begin drawing his face, in almost perfect detail?

I threw down the pencil, frustrated. Stupid boy. Stupid mission. Stupid me!

I checked my clock on the wall.

6:50 a.m.

I nonchalantly grabbed an outfit from the rack in my closet. A green sweater and a plaid skirt. I took them into the bathroom and I took a shower and brushed my teeth. Then I got into my clothes, grabbed my things, and drove off for school. Purgatory here I come.

_**A/n- Hi this K! Not to quote Mark Twain at a time like this but "rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated." I have however been V-E-R-Y busy. I had a play last week with school performances, exams, homework, friends, Christmas shopping, and let's not forget the infamous writers block! Sorry it is taking so long to update but hopefully since Thursday is or was, pending on when you read this,**_

_**my last day of school. Which means Christmas holidays!!!! Yeah! *does High School Musical jump* Now if you would like please review!;D**_


	7. Chapter Five: Anniversary

**AN:** **C here! Sup? Okay, this chapter goes out to all of our/my readers, especially those of you who reviewed. So, I really hope you enjoy it! Please review!**** I'm extremely sorry for the late update; I have had a lot on my plate lately and have had writer's block on top of that. **

**P.S. To those of you who have also read Full Moon by K, hang in there! She said that she is sorry for not updating lately; she has writer's block for the next chapter. So, if anyone has ideas, _please _let her know..in a discreetmanner. Maybe in a forum. And, with me, the same thing goes for Dawn. Hey, is writer's block contagious?! Jk.**

**XD Enjoy.**

Chapter Five: Anniversary

Edward's POV:

I dove into my car and shoved a CD into the CD player. Claire de Lune—a timeless favorite of mine by Debussy. Turning up the volume, I let myself be dissolved by the music.

"Is this...Claire de Lune?" Her voice sounded surprised. **(AN: This conversation was written about in _Twilight_, so I altered it a bit. XD)**

I smiled. "So you know Debussy?"

"Not very well. My mom played a ton of classical music around the house—I know only my favorites."

"It happens to be one of my favorites, too," I whispered.

I glanced over at the passenger seat, half expecting to see Bella staring back at me. But, of course, she wasn't.

The anniversary of her "death" always hit me hard. I missed her so much, and no matter what, I refused to believe that she was dead. She couldn't be....She couldn't.

"Holy crow! Slow down!" The voice—her voice—sounded as if it was right beside me.

The car swerved.

I stopped at a red light and closed my eyes for a moment. I could just picture her brown eyes beaming up at me stubbornly.

Then, a memory I had worked effortlessly to put behind me-- in the very recesses of my cluttered mind--inched its way to center stage. Bella's horror-stricken face, her eyes wide and brimmed with tears, her furrowed brows. That was the look she had made when I had told her that I didn't love her, didn't want her anymore.

I was relieved when the car behind me honked its horn and drew me and my mind out of the clouds and back down to Earth.

The rest of the car ride went on easily, without disruption.

When I reached Forks High School, I pulled in slowly—because of the black ice on the road (not that it would hurt me if I crashed, but it would look suspicious—me walking away unscathed from a horrible wreck) the many students loitering around cars.

I glanced over at the other side of the parking lot as I pulled my keys out of the ignition. I continued to scan the multitude of teenagers and vehicles for a familiar face as I climbed out of my car.

My head shot back over to the first place I had looked. There, parked under the shelter of a tree, was a rusty old Chevy pick-up truck. I stared at it for a moment in disbelief. I blinked once and when I opened my eyes, it was gone, replaced by a silver 2002 Honda Civic Coupe.

The new girl was stepping out of it. I'm making it a goal to talk to her today. What was with her taking off like that last night? It looked as if she and that male were going to approach us.

I clicked the 'lock' button on my car remote. My black 2009 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 beeped and I started for the building.

About halfway there, I met up with Valerie—which was the name she had introduced herself as in art yesterday.

She glanced up at me nervously, then stared intently at the ground.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get to properly introduce myself yesterday. I'm Edward Cullen," I said.

"Valerie Marigold," she replied without looking up.

"So, how was your first day?" I asked, genuinely interested.

"Fine."

_Oh, come on. Say more, _I thought.

I tried once again to burrow into her thoughts, but failed miserably and was gaining a headache. We had reached the large, double doors, so I pushed one open and let her pass.

"What do you have first?" I persisted as I caught up to her—which only took a few steps.

"Pre-calculus with Thompson."

"And second?"

"World history with Monroe."

I had no classes with her so far.

"What about third and fourth?" I prodded.

"Uh, English with Kellen, then...P.E."

Yes! Finally, a class with her! Ugh, but it was gym. I hoped she was good at dodgeball. She probably was, since she was a vampire....An equal opponent. I smirked.

"Do you have lunch after that?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Oh, Edward, here's my first class. I guess I'll talk to you later."

I smiled; I loved hearing her speak my name—it took my breath away (not that I needed it).

"Yeah. See ya."

She walked into Mrs. Thompson's room.

"Hey, Ed!" A voice called from somewhere behind me.

I looked over my shoulder to see Ashton running towards me, holding a piece of paper.

"Hey, Ash."

"The winter formal is next week!" He managed to say in-between breaths. I wondered how far he'd run; Ashton's a track star--our team's honorary MVP.

"Who are you going to ask?"

He probably had dozens of girls to choose from. "I don't know....Maybe Gracie. But, the new girl's cool."

I shrugged.

Maybe _I_ should ask Valerie. She is cool, and Alice said something about her being really good friends with us sometime. It seems a bit like she hates me.

I wonder if this was how Bella felt when I tried to get as far away from her as possible on her first day. I zoned back in as Ashton spoke.

"So, heading to science, huh?"

"Yeah. See you in Pre-cal."

"'Kay."

I stepped into class and Alice grinned up at me.

"So? Did you talk to her?" She asked in a knowing tone.

"Who?"

I knew that she was talking about Valerie, but I didn't want to have this conversation with her. Not again. My thoughts drifted off to Bella yet again.

"You know who….Valerie."

"Yes."

"Yes you know, or…?"

"Both."

"And?"

I didn't answer her; it was doubtful that she didn't already know what words had been exchanged and the expressions we'd worn.

I blocked out everyone else's thoughts and focused on my own.

**AN: *Bows* Okay, did you like this chapter? Even if you didn't, I'd love to hear your thoughts on it. Please review if you'd like. K and I appreciate your ****reviews and hits. WE LUVZ U (and Edward)!! Lol. XD.**


	8. Chapter Six: Annoyance

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

Valerie's POV:

I parked my car silently in an open parking space.

I noticed that the parking lot was covered with a thin layer of ice.

I also noticed and 2009 corvette pull into the lot.

Sighing, I picked up my light backpack from the passenger side of the car and started to make my way to the double door entrance of the school.

I heard footsteps and so I looked up. My gaze met with Edward's and before I realized I was staring intently at the ground.

I began to walk a little faster. He did too.

"I'm sorry; I didn't get to properly introduce myself yesterday. I'm Edward Cullen," he said.

I immediately said "Valerie Marigold."

"So, how was your first day?" He prodded, actually wanting know what I thought.

_Odd. Most men, even vampires, don't care about women's opinion or thoughts,_ I thought to myself.

I spoke quickly "Fine." I thought I heard him huff in frustration of my short answers.

Silenced reigned until we came to the double doors of the school one of which Edward politely held open for me.

"What do you have first?" He inquired.

_Why does he care?_ Oh, well. I might as well tell him. It's not like he could stalk me. At least without me knowing.

"Pre-calculus with Thompson." I answered simply.

"And second?" he persisted.

I swiftly looked over my schedule in my head just in case he asked anymore after this.

"World history with Monroe."

I looked over at him through my peripheral vision and saw his shoulder slump at my answer. I was confused by his reaction.

He quickly composed himself and asked "What about third and fourth?"

"Uh, English with Kellen, then...P.E."

I saw him grin wickedly before asking one last question "Do you have lunch after that?"

He sounded hopeful.

"Yeah. Oh, Edward, here's my first class. I guess I'll talk to you later." I had quickly noticed that we almost passed the class and mentally kicked myself for it.

I saw him smile for some reason unknown and called out as I walked in "Yeah. See ya."

As I sat down at my desk, I silently groaned as I saw Gracie skip towards me with a devious smile on her face.

"So…I saw you walking with Edward." She giggled.

"Yeah. Big whoop." I said nonchalantly.

"You haven't heard have you? About the big winter formal?"

"No, I haven't. But why do you bring this up?" I asked, thinking about more important things a silly formal.

"Because maybe Edward wanted to talk to you about more than just class periods." She winked, elbowed me, and giggled.

I rolled my eyes.

"Or maybe he wants to set you up with Ashton. Or maybe he wanted you to ask me for him!" Gracie continued to babble on till the start of class and even then, when all else was quiet, my thoughts were buzzing in my head.

When the bell finally rang I gathered my stuff and started out the door. Once out side the class, I was met up by Ashton and Edward. I rolled my eyes as I saw Gracie wink and give me thumbs up.

As they walked me to my next class, the duo tried to get me talk but were met with minimal or no response from me. I wasn't trying to be rude. I was only here to observe not make friends.

They said their good- byes as they ran off to their next class and this routine continued till P.E., in which case they just followed me into.

As if my day couldn't get more annoying, I couldn't even let off some steam in class because we were learning the rules for basketball. Not playing it. We didn't even get to run laps.

All through the class period I felt gazes behind and whispers of boys complimenting my looks. I shook off the urge to go and strangle them for this but I still couldn't help feeling annoyed.

By the time lunch period rolled around I felt I could scream for hours with all my pent up anger and annoyance. To insure the safety of my secret and everyone around me I went to a lunch table to sit alone.

No one questioned my actions until I heard someone from behind tap me on the shoulder and say "Hey is it all right if I sat with you?"

_**A/N- Hey! This is K! Yeah! Two chapters in one night! Now I can wait until Friday to write some more! Yay reading! If you have caught on to my hyper activeness by now I'll explain why I'm so hyper. Two words. Ice cream. Now if you'd like, Please review. };-{D**_


	9. Chapter Seven: An Odd Vision

**Author's Note: C here! I hope you really like this chapter of Sunset. I wasn't sure what to write in it, but I think it came together pretty well.**

Chapter Seven: An Odd Vision

Edward's POV:

I hate watching Valerie go through something she doesn't like, but this was Alice.

The pixie gently tapped Valerie on the shoulder.

"Hey, is it all right if I sat with you?" Alice asked.

I stiffened. How would Valerie react? Although I loved Alice, she did have a tendency to be overly friendly. I didn't think that Valerie liked my family very much, anyway.

Valerie glared up at her. "Sure, by all means," she said , with mock kindness; it was apparent—from the annoyed facial expression which she tried to hide—that she didn't want to be bothered.

Jasper was standing behind Alice. _She's really upset, _he thought_._

I already knew that.

_Alice is pushing her limit. There are other emotions she is experiencing, though. Like confusion. Guilt. Anger. And...boredom? _He chuckled. _Of course, it _is_ school._

I glanced beside me—at Emmett and Rosalie.

_Hmm, Rose is lookin' good. I can't wait until--_

I blocked Emmett's thoughts before they took me into memories that I'd rather not view because of their unpleasant nature.

Rosalie, of course, was thinking conceitedly. She was so egotistical it was hard to consider her loving anyone but herself. Yet she loved Emmett with all of her heart--and the rest of us, too, though she frequently did not show it.

Something out of the corner of my eye made me look up. A flash of black was disappearing through the doors of the cafeteria. Valerie. Alice's thoughts confirmed my suspicions.

_How rude. She left without a word. _

Alice's mind closed to thought and went blank for a moment. A picture came into view. A vision.

I was standing in the middle of the meadow where Bella and I had sat—where we had proclaimed our unremitting love for one another—where she was brutally "murdered".

There was a rustle in the brush and I looked towards the sound, crouching. A girl with shoulder-length black hair stepped out towards me. I smiled and stood up straight. She kept walking towards me and I opened my arms. She ran into them and buried her face in my chest.

"Why are you here?" She murmured

"I could ask you the same thing," I replied.

The moon was large and orange. So it would happen within the next week and a half.

She laughed and looked up at me. I kissed the top of her head. I closed my eyes.

"You missed," she whispered.

I gazed down at her, confused. "What do you--?"

She interrupted me with a kiss, and the vision blurred, fading.

From across the lunch room, I could hear Alice's girlish shriek.

Almost all of the students—and a few teachers--in the cafeteria turned to stare at her.

She grinned back at them, and her gaze locked with mine. She giggled, picked up her tray, and left the lunch room, with Jasper not far behind.

If my assumptions were correct, the girl with the black hair was Valerie. So, when does she stop hating me? It has to be before then.

"Hey, Ed?"

I had almost forgotten that Ashton had been sitting beside me.

"Yes?"

"Your sister is so weird sometimes."

"I know."

I grabbed a chicken nugget and ate it—fully aware of what it would do to me later.

"Oh, yeah, Gregory said that John wants to fight you after sixth."

I was stunned. "What for?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. But you could definitely squash 'em. "

Kill him, actually. Suck the life right out of him—literally.

"You have no idea," I muttered.

"I think I'm gonna ask Valerie to the dance."

"What?"

"I said I--"

"I know, I know, I know, " I interrupted him. "Why?"

"I like her."

"Since when?"

He shrugged again.

**AN: Aha! A slight cliffhanger! See, K, I told you I'd have the chapter done by Sunday! Twilight came out today!!!! Moo-ha-ha! Sorry this chapter was a bit short. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU'D LIKE!!!  
Here's a rose if you do! -^-,-  
MAKE SURE TO READ THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS! There's going to be a lot of action. *. - **

**P.S. Happy One-Day Early Birthday, K!!!!**


	10. Chapter Eight: Karma

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

I glanced up from my tray to see none other than Alice Cullen standing behind me.

Why couldn't they just leave me be?

Alice was grinning from ear to ear and she stood there waiting for my response.

I didn't know whether I should have been polite and let her sit at my table or to be rude and leave.

I choose the second option because I had no patience left today. Because my anger needed an outlet and the pixie seemed like the perfect one, apparently.

"Sure, by all means." I said, glaring at her. It felt good to get the anger out of my system finally.

Then the blonde boy walked to her side. Great. Two targets.

He seemed to be in extreme concentration as he stood there. Weirdo.

And for a slight second, I glanced over to Edward.

His face held an expression of concern for a moment. Concern for what, I couldn't guess.

Then his face twisted into one of disgust.

And a small thought whispered that he was disgusted with me. And that thought hurt.

Then I stopped all thought and got up and left the cafeteria.

As soon as the doors slammed shut behind me, I sighed.

What was I going to do?

I continued walking down the gloomy gray hallway, thinking.

How could I observe them without giving myself away or become attached?

Because let's face it, when a Volturi guard begins observing you or your clan, it usually means a death sentence was coming soon.

I had had no trouble ratting out and observing other clans and nomads, mostly nomads, before.

In my twenty years as a Volturi guard, I had never felt an emotion or _pull_ towards another clan so strongly before.

I shook my head. Those were traitorous thoughts.

I had to keep my priorities straight. The good of the whole before my own.

This whole time I had zoned out, I hadn't realized someone had approached me.

_Snuck up more like it_, I thought.

I whipped around to see the pixie, Alice, staring at me.

I should have expected her to follow me but where was the fun in that?

"What do you want?" I asked, seriously irked.

She blinked up at me with her golden eyes and replied simply "A chance to talk to you, normally. Not yelling."

I snorted. "Fresh out of that." I couldn't help feel guilty as soon as I uttered the words, but I was annoyed and right now I held nothing back.

My conscience had left the building a minute ago.

There was silence. Then the bell rang and Alice turned away with a hurt expression.

I turned and walked the other way. The way to biology class.

***

I had shut down throughout all of biology and went to auto pilot.

My thoughts were disorganized and I was confused.

Guilt was flooding through me and I regretted my harsh words earlier now.

I was so stupid. Even if I didn't have to concentrate on class anymore.

***

Have you ever heard about karma? What comes around goes around?

Well that basically explained what happened at art class that afternoon.

I was one of the first students there and I chose an easel next to window.

I began to take out my art supplies, still guilty and now slightly depressed, when a familiar face walked into the class room.

Edward.

I ducked my head to my backpack, trying to look as if I was looking desperately for something. I hoped Edward wouldn't see me.

Yeah, right.

I heard footsteps and then the chair to the nearest easel scrape the floor as it was pulled back.

_Oh no_, one side of me thought.

_Yes_, the other side thought joyously.

I looked up to see Edward Cullen sitting right beside me at an easel.

And he was staring right me.

Just great.

_**A/n- Hi! This is K! I have the first track meet of the season tomorrow. Woo! My weeks have been hectic. Track practice, last play performances, suspicious stares, and betrayal. So for all you Full Moon readers out there, hang on! If you'd like, please review! They really make my day better. ;D**_


	11. Chapter Nine: Don't Kill the Teacher

**AN: Hello faithful readers, this is is C! I hope that uoy will forgive me for my (*cough*cough*) very belated update. Yeah, I got lazy. Sorry. :( That is just the simplest way I can put it--though I could go into vast detail of how I was busy studying for my final exams and such, but I'll spare you the boredom. Anyway, I made this chapter really interesting (I hope) and somewhat long. Okay, the idea for this chapter spiked out from an idea K and I had about Mr. Spencer, the art teacher,--aka Creepo--and the direction in which we wanted to pursue for this chapter. It's a bit odd in some respects--you'll soon see why. But, anyway, I hope you like it. :D It was fun writing it because of Edward's catchy point of view. Please review. XD. Reviews encourage K and me to update sooner (they really do), so you know what to do.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer, not I, owns the Twilight saga in all its shining glory. The Cullens and Felix belong to her. But, Valerie Marigold, Mr. Spencer, Ashton Gale, Walter Kez, Mace, and any other non-Twilight series characters were created by K and I. Yay! I came up with Kez and Mace (two random students) entirely by myself, though. K and I molded Mr. Spencer's wicked personel.**

**ENJOY!!!**

* * *

Chapter Nine:

Don't Kill the Teacher....Don't Kill Him.

Edward's POV:

Valerie was looking at me incredulously. I smirked. She looked like she couldn't believing I was in her art class. Yeah, I just didn't feel like taking home economics. I chuckled inwardly and grinned. The young (he looked to be in his early to middle twenties) art teacher's—oh, what's his name?—thoughts caught my attention. At first, they were a normal educator's thoughts.

_Hmm...looks like there's a new kid by Cullen. Was she here yesterday? Maybe, but I've been on vacation the past few days anyway. Oh, the splendid beach. _

But, then.

_Oh, no, I shouldn't have asked Jay to hide the body._

Huh? I tuned in harder as he stepped out of the doorway and glanced around the hallway outside the door. He cursed in his thoughts—something I couldn't tolerate easily.

_What if our fingerprints are all over it?_ _It had been fun killing her. Crud, what if her boyfriend saw us? The police will never find out, though. It was a one time only deal. No way am I ever gonna risk being caught again. _

He stepped back into the room and let his eyes rest on Valerie. I was repulsed by his thoughts.

_Sheesh. She's _gorgeous.

I had to agree with him there, but that's not what repulsed me so.

_She looks a lot like Cullen, with her complexion. I wonder if they're related. She has a nice little figure. She should wear more form-fitting clothes instead of that t-shirt and trench-coat. Ooh, I bet she'd look even nicer with them...._

I winced as I caught where he was going with his thoughts. _That's _what had ruffled my feathers, as the saying goes.

He had his arms wrapped around Valerie. They were standing on the beach at sunset. He didn't know she was a vampire, so there was nothing strange about her skin. This was the image he was daydreaming about. Ugh. Monster.

The bell rang and he leaned against his desk, trying to look cool and collected as two boys ran into the room.

"Kez, Mace, you're late. I'll let you off easy this time with a tardy," Mr. Teacher said. He wanted us to call us by his first name, with a Mr. in front of it, so that we would think of him as more of a friend than an educator. I grimaced. But what kind of educator? I shook with anger.

"Sorry, Mr. Spencer," one of the boys called from the back of the room.

"Yeah, Spence, my locker was jammed," the other explained. He was chewing on his gum, making a show of it. He and his friends laughed.

So Mr. Spencer was the sleaze-ball's name.

"Don't make a habit of it," Mr. Spencer warned, "and Kez, don't chew gum during my class. You can spit it out on your way to turn off the lights in a minute."

"Whatevs, Teach."

I blocked "Kez's" thoughts from my mind, as well as the rest of the class's, except for Ashton. I normally don't read Ashton's mind. I found it was easier to be friends with someone if you didn't know everything they'd ever said behind your back—not that Ashton did that—or what they thought about you.

"Why are we turning out the lights?" A girl in the front row asked skeptically. She had good reason for her tone. Mr. Spencer was sick and twisted, and, on top of that, I think he'd killed someone. Or, at least, that's what I gathered from his thoughts.

"We're going to go easy on the assignment today," Mr. Spencer announced.

"How so?" The girl continued.

"We're going to do 'in my mind' sketches today. I'll turn on the overhead, and then trace the silhouette of your profile onto a big piece of paper. After that, you'll just sit down and freestyle."

The entire room erupted with whispered conversation.

Mr. Spencer's voice issued overall silence. He stared at Valerie as he spoke, smiling warmly (though I knew it was a facade). "I'm Mr. Spencer, for those of you who don't know." His tone was bubbly. He winked at her and I narrowed my eyes, seething. I'd felt this emotion only once before. It was pure hatred mixed with some of that dreaded green emotion—envy.

Valerie smiled back at him shyly.

_Oh, she has a hot smile._

When he looked away, Valerie shook her head.

I leaned over and mumbled so low that no human would be able to hear it, "He gives me the creeps. Watch your back."

She nodded once, quickly.

_If only I can lure her away after class, trap her maybe. Cullen was looking at me like I just slapped him. That kid's leaning a little too close to her. Sandwich in my desk. Save it for later. Gotta pay the bills. Getcha, getcha, getcha head in the game. Where'd that come from? Did I even watch High School Musical? Vanity Fair comes out tomorrow. Jay should be safe. Jeez, I just wanna walk over there and kiss her. Why's she looking at Cullen? Hope they're not an item. Oh, well, I don't care. IRS check in the mail today. Won an auction on eBay._

This was purgatory. He rambled on about everything. I wondered briefly if he had a short attention span and snickered. Valerie's eyebrows furrowed.

"Nothing," I whispered. She touched my shoulder, sending electric shocks through my t-shirt to me.

_Gotta get her away from him. _

"Kez, the lights," Mr. Spencer ordered. Kez rose and lumbered toward the door. He flicked the lightswitch and turned back around.

"Gum, Walter," Mr. Spencer demanded.

Several students laughed. That name hadn't been used since 2009. Har, de, har, har.

Walter Kez's face darkened a shade (I could tell since the light from the window slipped into the room with animation, and well, because I was a vampire).

"Miss, would you like to go first?" He asked, clearly indicating Valerie. He pushed off his desk and looked at some papers scattered on it. "Miss Marigold."

Valerie sighed and stood as Mr. Spencer pulled the overhead projector out from a corner adjacent to his desk. "Sure," she murmured reluctantly. Her voice was cold.

_She'll warm up to me eventually, _he thought.

I tuned into Ashton's thoughts—and out of Mr. Spencer's—to hear what he thought about Stalker Teacher.

_Creepo. He's looking at her like she's something he wants to eat. Like she's his favorite dessert or something. Mr. Spencer is so _weird. _Why'd I take his class, anyway? Oh, yeah, I'd heard that he was cool, I needed a fine art unit, and Edward thought it would be interesting. Edward and his crazy ideas. I think I'll go with him next time he goes hiking, if he lets me. Is he touching her?!_

I turned my gaze back to the front of the room, where Valerie was trying to look nonchalant.

Her eyes were pleading with mine.

Mr. Spencer was turning her face with his hand so that she was looking out the window.

He let his hand linger on her cheek.

I opened my mind to him.

_So soft. After class is over, it will be wonderful. _

_Don't kill the teacher, _I told myself. _Don't kill him._

I cleared my throat.

Ashton did the same after a moment.

Sicko dropped his hand to his side and backed away.

Valerie's eyes slid sideways so that she was looking at me.

She smiled, letting me know that she was grateful for my act.

_I'll get Cullen and Gale for that, _Spencer thought.

Right. Like he could. I'd protect Valerie for as long as I was able. No human was going to slip past my defenses, especially not one so evil.

* * *

**AN: C here! Did you like it? I hope you did. Mr. Spencer plays a part in the** **plot of the remainder of the book, so his weirdness won't completely die away. Ha! That was a pun (you have to read the next few chapters to find out why, however). Ooh. XD. Please review. Ask K and I any questions you may have about the book so far, and feel free to tell us about anything you liked, or anything that you felt could have been better. If you have any ideas, please share them with us. Check out the other stories we've written. We love getting your feedback, so please review!**

**This chapter was written by: C.**


	12. Chapter Ten: Promise

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But all original characters belong to C and me.**_

Mr. Spencer was an absolute and total creep.

He seemed harmless though, despite Edward's warning. I decided that if I started to show a lack of interest that he would leave me be. That's how it worked when I first joined the Volturi. This art teacher was no worse than my first few years in Italy. I shuddered at the memories of all the cat calls and…Yuck. But hey, probably the male vampires psyche at its most cunning.

I looked at my blank silhouette on the paper. I tried thinking of things to draw. Meanwhile people were being called up one at a time to Mr. Spencer. Edward still hadn't been called.

After several minutes, an idea striked and I began my work on the paper. I began with the dead bodies. Many of them looked my old victims of course.

"Mr. Cullen." Mr. Spencer called. I noticed everyone else had gone. Mr. Spencer was trying to avoid Edward. Be afraid, be very afraid.

Then I looked back down at my paper and began to draw the wolf. It was on its haunches, glaring back at me, and baring its fangs. It looked as if it were trying to defend something like a meal or pup. I drew a clearing around it. There was a mass of bent and damaged trees. And there was blood. Everywhere.

"What is that?" Edward's voice rang me from my reverie. I thought I caught a bit of fright in his voice too. He was pointing at the wolf in the clearing. His gaze was looked with the picture as if it contained the meaning of life.

I thought about his question for a moment and was shocked because I really didn't know what it was supposed to be. What it was meant to represent. I decided to answer him honestly. "I really don't know. I guess a wolf in a clearing." Uncertainty stained my voice.

"Oh." He murmured. I looked at his drawing. It was still in progress but it looked wonderful. There was a girl with half her face hidden by a rose. I smiled. Then my eyes caught the other two sketches. The girl was in all pictures.

In the second she was in a clearing, tears rolling down her cheeks. She was curled up in a ball. The third sketch depicted a room with broken mirrors and there was a puddle of blood near the girl's head. Her body was twisted at an odd angle. I winced.

I looked up at Edward questioningly. He had a pained look on his face. Then he saw I was staring at him in worry and his face turned to stone, again. I decided to let my questions go, seeing as he was reverted to his regular self.

At that very next second I felt a voice in my ear and a hand on my shoulder. "Very nice Valerie. You're very talented." Mr. Spencer breathed into my ear. I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and scooted away minutely. "Thanks." I said, my voice cold.

I heard Edward growl. He was glaring daggers at Mr. Spencer. He walked over to Edward's side and commented, "Very nice, Edward." Then he walked off silently.

He shook his head and snarled silently. "Are you ok?" whispered. I knew he wasn't but maybe if I talked to him he would calm down.

"No. He is sick and twisted." He said lowly. I nodded. "I know. But class is almost over. Besides, I think he's getting the message that I'm not interested." Edward just shook his head. "No he's not getting it at all. Just stay away from him." I sighed and nodded.

I turned back my easel and continued working until the end of class in relative silence. When the bell rang I was the first one packed and almost out the door.

Just as I was stepping into the safe haven of the hallways, I heard Creepy. "?" I tried to continue walking as if I hadn't heard him.

", may I speak with you in private?" Mr. Spencer's voice was noticeably louder. I stopped in my tracks. _Oh, no, don't make me do this_, I thought. I didn't want to be alone with him in the same room. I could kill quite easily and I had no alibi as to why and how I killed him.

'Don't worry, I'll be right outside the door." Bells chimed into my ear. I turned to Edward and smiled gratefully. He smiled then frowned. "Be careful." He growled into my ear and then left the room. The door swung shut with a slam. As silence ensued, I turned to face Mr. Spencer.

I was surprised to find him only a few feet away from me. I tried to hold my ground and look strong. "You wanted to speak with me?" I focused my hearing to outside the classroom. I was relieved to hear Edward's steady breathing. Then he snarled.

"Among other things." Mr. Spencer smirked. "I was thinking since you're new, we could get to_ know _each other better." I didn't like this was going at all. I backed up, trying to put some distance between me and the art teacher. He just kept coming closer.

When my back hit the wall, I began to worry.

"Mr. Spencer, I have to be home soon." I lied. I was trying to stall at least. Mr. Spencer now had his hands on the wall near both sides of my head.

Where was Edward? I focused my hearing again to the hallway outside the room and heard Ashton talking._ I_ _guess it's up to me now. _

Mr. Spencer was lowering his head down to mine. He was not going to kiss me. I turned my head away and tried slip away from him. But one of his arms came around to grip my waist while the other grabbed my chin and pulled my face to his. I pushed him off with as little force as I could. He stumbled a few feet away and before I knew it I was running for the door- at a normal pace of course.

Mr. Spencer grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards him. "Knock it off!" I screamed. I squirmed out of his grasp and continued my seemingly hopeless trek to the door. Just as I thought I was home free, I ran into a wall.

Edward!

His arm wrapped around me and held me close to him. "I'm sorry." He murmured. Then he looked up at Mr. Spencer. "I forgot my pencils. I'm glad I did. You're finished teaching Mr. Spencer." Edward led me over to my easel and grabbed the bag of pencils that was on his stool.

As we came to the door, I picked up my backpack. Then we walked out and the door slammed behind us. After we were a safe distance away, Edward spoke up.

"I'm sorry. Ashton came… Did Mr. Spencer…" He stammered. I shook my head. "He tried to. I'm glad you came when you did."

"I should kill him for what he's done…" he growled angrily.

I looked up at him incredulously. "No! Don't kill him. He's a creep and all…but don't lower yourself to his level. Promise. Promise you won't kill him." I looked into Edward's golden eyes. He sighed.

"I promise. It's the least I can do for being so careless." He said, his gaze never wavering from my eyes.

I noticed we had come the doors leading out side to the parking lot. I looked back up at him. Then I did something even I didn't expect. I hugged him. "Thank you." I whispered.

Then I sprinted out of the embrace and ran to my car, almost giving myself away as a vampire. I didn't want to see what his face looked like. I didn't want to see that there may have been hate or love in his gaze. Either way I knew it wasn't last.

I sped out of the parking lot. The gas pedal stayed on the floor the entire ride home.

***

I walked into the kitchen that next morning to find Felix reading a newspaper. I snorted. He looked up from what he was reading. "What's so funny?" He asked. "Nothing. Just unusual to see you trying to read something." I joked. "Ha ha. Very funny. Oh by the way, look at the headline." He handed me the paper and I looked at the front.

There was a picture of a totaled car. Police cars surrounded the vehicle. The headline read in large, bold letters: Teacher Killed in Freak Auto Accident. As I skimmed through the article, I already had a feeling of who the dead teacher was. Then I saw the creep's name itself. The sentence read: "Nothing can be confirmed of Spencer Tramason's untimely death. It could have been the impact and loss of blood or something totally different." Says Carlisle Cullen.

I dropped the paper on the table and rushed out the door. I was angry. Only one thought ran through my head as I sped to school in my car.

How could he?

_**A/n- Hey! This is K! Finally. It took C long enough! But hey it was a very nice graduation present. This my graduation present to C. Yes we have graduated! Soon our lives will be filled with "GO HOME FRESHMAN!!!" but anyways just a little fun fact for you readers out there. C and I got the idea of Mr. Spencer from the creepy computer I had at my school. Funny thing is he majored in art. But Mr. Cowart, the creepy computer, was very weird and my whole class and I were scared very much of him. But anyways if you'd like please review! ;D**_


	13. Chapter Eleven: I Cannot Fall For Him

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But all original characters belong to K and me.**_

Valerie POV:

"What is his problem?" I seethed to Feliz, who stared back at me, stunned. "Does he know no boundaries?!"

I frowned and re-read the article. The words screamed at me until I couldn't take it any longer.

I skipped school. I couldn't bear to face _him._ What was I _thinking_?? Sure I could! Was I losing my edge, perhaps? I'm a Volturi member. I have no weakness. No one can affect me. So, why did it seem as if Edward could? I'd long been done with him. I couldn't risk my heart again. I cannot fall for him. Not this time….


End file.
